1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multiple speed automatic transmission for use in motor vehicles and having epicyclic gearsets controlled by clutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current trend in the automotive industry requires that automatic transmissions be able to produce a continually increasing number of speed ratios. This trend requires a generally increasing number of control components, such as clutches to selectively open and closes drive connections among the members of the gearsets and brakes to hold the gearset members against rotation.
Generally, whenever a planetary transmission generates a high torque ratio, especially when producing reverse drive, at least one clutch requires a very high torque capacity.
A need exists in the industry for a transmission capable of producing eight forward speeds and one reverse speed using with only five clutches. Preferably the space required to contain the transmission should be as small as possible and require an optimal number of control elements.